


Omni Awakens

by Shad0wFr34K_HD



Series: The Kinetix Chronicles [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Omni Awakens, The Kinetix Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFr34K_HD/pseuds/Shad0wFr34K_HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of The Kinetix Chronicles<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>After a tragic event changes the lives of some teenagers forever, they take it upon themselves to learn and control their powers.  But when one makes a mistake in public, they all go on the run to avoid capture from a villainous and corrupt government agency who want to capture and make their own superhuman. </p><p>There's only one problem...  It may go rampage for power over anyone in it's path.</p><p>Can he find his friends and avoid a worldwide catastrophe, or will he die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omni Awakens

It was a dark time for Earth. Dinosaurs still roaming the lands, which still stand strong. With creatures like the Bronchosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex just coming into existance. All of them didn't have the capacity to know that they were all doomed. For out in the far reaches of space, a planet devoid of physical life had been blasted into small rocks and space dust by a very powerful wave of pure solar energy from its mothering star, which had exploded due to unforseen circumstances.

A chunk of this planet was heading directly for Earth. This rock is nothing in looks to what they said it was, as the vast variety of coloured crystals were dotted all over its body of mass. These crystals were of multiple shapes, colours and size, apart from the one crystal, which was white in colour and was just a little bit off from the centre of the rock itself. During the flight through endless space, this rock encounters some unseen mass of energy, enhancing all the embodying crystals that covered the rock, knocking it slightly off course, to replace the rock we know as the one that kills off the dinosaurs. The crystallised rock careens towards the other rock, demolishing it as it corrects its path, but on a collision course with the Earth itself.

Down on Earth, 2 million years have passed, with the T-Rex being the apex predator amongst all the creatures roaming the planet. Earth's crust is solid, Pangea sits comfortably on one face of the earth - the side the rock shoots down towards. As the dinosaurs watch the sky darken, only a few start to run, fearing their doom as the rock shimmers and reflects the sunlight from just over 4 quadrillion kilometres away as it hurtles towards the planet.

Disaster begins across the planet, as the rock starts to shift under unforeseen forces of gravity and other forces as well. Volcanoes erupt once again along one side of Pangea, as the rock is now only 300 billion kilometres away. It flies towards the Earth at a speed that would rip it apart, but the rock mysteriously slows down within just 50 million kilometres of the planet, just before it smashes into it, demolishing the single piece of crust creating what we would come to call tectonic plates one day in the distant future. The moon has also been created, fro the aftermath of the space rock, with a special crystal fragment embedding itself at the centre of the slowly forming rocky satelite.

After the rock collides with the Earth, the different fragments start to disperse across the whole globe, with the central crystal shattering upon impact.  
This causes the crystals to dig into the ground, releasing a being of pure energy from an alternate dimension. As the rock smashes into the planet, the being attempts to embed itself in the remaining animals and creatures that inhabit the planet, but it's physiology won't allow the being to join with any host. A prophecy shall soon be born, along with some devastating reults yet to come...

Only the future holds the key.

The key of control. The key of self-awareness.

The key... of HOPE.


End file.
